harry_potter_hogwarts_mysteryfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Flying Solo
)Данное задание доступно на 3 году обучения. Оно включает в себя четыре части и на выполнение дается 3 дня и 19 часов. В награду мы получим и , а также нового друга. Для удобство прохождения данного задания, все диалоги подсвечены розовым цветом. When Talbott starts missing class and isolating himself, you embark on a mission to uncover the cause and get him to accept your help! Convince the aloof Animagus to open up and you'll earn Talbott as a friend! Когда Талботт начинает пропускать занятия и изолировать себя от всех, вы отправляетесь на встречу приключениям, чтобы раскрыть причину такого странного поведения и убедить Талботта принять вашу помощь! Убедите отчужденного анимага открыться, и вы станете друзьями! Part 1. ' '''Task 1: Talk to Penny. ' Нам необходимо отыскать Пенни, она хотела нам сказать что-то важное. Пенни нас будет ждать в Большом зале. Нам дают задание '''Inquire About Talbott (Узнайте о Талботте), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 2: Check on Talbott. Теперь нам необходимо поговорить с Талботтом. Его мы найдем во внутреннем дворе замка. Нам предстоит сыграть в Gobstones с Талботтом. Обойдется это удовольствие нам в 750 , но в случае победы мы получим 225 ''' . '''Play Gobstones. Здесь приведены правильные (отмечены зеленым), нейтральные (отмечены оранжевым) и неправильные (отмечены красным) ответы. За игру вы получите 225 . И нам открывается следующий диалог. Талботт произносит заклинание. Неожиданно перед нами появляется Мерула. Task 3: Confront Merula. Мерулу вы найдете в классе Зельеварения. Нам дают задание Study with Merula (Учитесь вместе с Мерулой), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 4: Convince Talbott. Теперь нам нужно встретиться с Телботтом и поговорить на счет Мерулы. Вы найдете его в Хогсмиде в Трех метлах. Вы предлагаете Талботту выпить сливочного пива и и попытаетесь его убедить принять вашу помощь. Обойдется это удовольствие нам в 850 , по завершению мы получим 225 ''' . '''Persuade Talbott. Здесь приведены правильные (отмечены зеленым), нейтральные (отмечены оранжевым) и неправильные (отмечены красным) ответы. За игру вы получите 225 . И нам открывается следующий диалог. На этом завершается первая часть квеста и мы получаем 350 . Part 2. Having convinced Talbott to let you help him, you work to keep his secret safe and get him to open up. Убедив Талботта принять вашу помощь, вы думаете, как сохранить его секрет в тайне и заставить юношу открыться. Task 1: Learn Obliviate. Талбот хочет использовать заклинание Obliviate на Мерле, что бы сохранить свой секрет в тайне. Для этого мы отправляемся в класс профессора Флитвика и просим помочь нам в изучении этого непростого заклинания. Нам дают задание Learn Obliviate (Изучите Обливейт), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Примените заклинание к Талботту. Вы изучили сложное и опасное заклинание Обливейт и теперь Талботт завоет вас "поговорить" с Мерулой. Task 2: Deal with Merula. Отправляйтесь с Талботтом во внутренний двор замка. Нам дают задание Wait for Merula (Подождите Мерулу), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Талюлтт настроен очень решительно исполнить задуманное и хочет самостоятельно наложить Обливейт на Мерулу. Вы должны помешать ему в этом. Мы убедили Телботта, что не надо накладывать Обливейт на Мерулу. Теперь надо рассказать Пенни, что с юношей все в порядке. Task 3: Check in with Penny. Пенни вы найдете в Большом зале. Нам дают задание Consult with Penny (Посоветуйтесь с Пенни), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Что бы узнать о Талботте побольше, нам необходимо поговорить с профессором МакГонагалл. Task 4: Consult with McGonagall. Профессора МакГонагалл вы найдете в классе Трансфигурации. Нам дают задание Help McGonagall (Помогите МакГонагалл), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. На этом завершается вторая часть квеста. За нее мы получаем 5''' . '''Part 3. You help Talbott search for his missing necklace, learning more about him and growing closer along the way. Вы помогаете Талботту искать его пропавшее ожерелье, узнавая о нем больше и становясь ближе по пути. Task 1: Talk to Talbott. Поговорите с Талботтом. Юношу вы найдете во внутреннем дворе замка. Нам дают задание Search the Courtyard(Поиск во дворе) на '''5' '' , которое надо завершить в течение 3''' часов.По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 2:Search the Greenhouse Task 3: Task 4: Part 4. Task 1: Task 2: Task 3: Task 4: